Falling in Love
by butiran.nasi
Summary: Sebuah kenangan tentang caraku jatuh cinta padamu. / Minhyunbin / Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun / JBJ / Wanna One /


**(All Hyunbin POV)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang bilang, ketika kita jatuh cinta, kita tidak punya alasan mengapa kita mencintainya. Aku percaya itu. Namun, belakangan aku berpikir untuk mencari alasan tersebut lebih keras. Aku ingin mendokumentasikan perasaanku ketika pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih ingat awal pertemuan kita. Dimana aku selalu tak tahan untuk tersenyum mengingat interaksi kita saat itu.

Kamar mandi gedung pelatihan _modelling_ adalah saksi pertemuan pertama kita. Dimana waktu itu kamu datang kesana tepat setelahku, berdiri disampingku yang tengah membasuh wajah di wastafel untuk sekedar berkaca lalu mencuci tangan. Waktu itu, rambutku masihlah selegam langit malam, berbanding terbalik dengan rambut terangmu yang hampir menyamai kulit seputih saljumu.

Aku yang tak pernah melihatmu diantara jajaran model-model lain mulai memperhatikanmu, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Sebut saja aku orang yang mudah penasaran. Namun begitulah dasarnya diriku. Jika aku bertanya-tanya akan sesuatu, aku akan menanyakannya tanpa ragu.

Dengan senyuman ramah – _dan sedikit canggung-_ kau bilang, jika dirimu bukan model melainkan hanya ingin melihat teman seagensimu yang bernama Choi Minki atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Ren.

"Aku pernah ikut dulu, untuk tahun ini hanya Ren kami yang ditunjuk."

 _'Ren kami?'_

Saat itu aku masih tidak tahu-menahu, kalau dirimu adalah teman selabel _-bahkan satu group-_ dari hyung yang kukenal sangat ceria itu.

 _Ya, kalian bisa mengatakan aku benar-benar buta pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan idol group bernama Nu'est kala itu._

Lantaran anggota Nu'est yang kuketahui baru Minki hyung serta dirimu, satu hal yang terlintas dibenakku hanya:

 _'Benar-benar group yang diisi oleh orang-orang 'cantik'.'_

Aku memang mengagumi seorang _idol_ dan berteman dengan beberapa diantaranya, tetapi baru kali ini ada satu yang berhasil membuatku refleks berfikir seperti itu. Dan aku belum pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Rahasia ini baru kali ini kuungkapkan.

Sekarang, jika mengingat hal itu lagi, rasanya ingin menertawakan diri sendiri. Nyatanya penampilan ketiga anggotamu yang lain sangatlah jauh dari kata _'cantik',_ benar-benar tampan dan berwibawa. Tetapi harus kuakui kalau semua member (termasuk dirimu) memiliki hati yang _'cantik'._

.

.

.

Aku pun meminta maaf padamu atas ketidaktahuanku.

Kau hanya tertawa halus, tawa halus paling merdu yang pernah kudengar. Aku memujimu dalam hati. Katakanlah aku sedikit terpesona. Bahkan sebagai seorang lelaki aku merasa aneh.

Kau bilang, aku tak perlu meminta maaf. Lalu kau mengulurkan tangan kurusmu, mengajakku berkenalan.

"Kalau begitu, Namaku Hwang Minhyun. Salam kenal.."

"A-ah, i-ya.. Aku Hyunbin. Kwon Hyunbin." aku sedikit bingung karena ajakan perkenalan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Kau yang menyadari kecanggunganku pun berusaha membalik keadaan. Dengan keramahanmu, kau bisa membuatku mulai nyaman saat bercengkerama denganmu.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, apa Ren kami melakukan latihan dengan baik?"

"Ah.. haha, jangan khawatir. Minki hyung orang yang sangat bersemangat." Jawabku sekenanya.

Kamu mengiyakan. "Hm. Dia memang memiliki ketertarikan pada _catwalk_. Sebenarnya dia anak yang berisik jika di _dorm_ , aku hanya khawatir dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila seperti tiba-tiba menarikan lagu Lady Gaga didepanmu saking- eh-" tepat setelah mengatakan kata yang terakhir, seakan tersadar telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah kamu menumpukkan kedua tanganmu didepan mulut.

Ekspresimu langsung berubah. "Ah, maaf, aku tak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang memberku didepan orang.."

 _'He?'_ Aku mengulum senyum.  
 _'Lucu juga teman baru yang satu ini.'_ Batinku waktu itu.

Bagiku tak apa. Setidaknya aku senang bisa bertemu orang seramah dirimu, yang bisa membuatku nyaman hanya melaui satu pertemuan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Seoul Fashion Week.**_ 22 Maret Tahun 2016. Aku tak akan pernah lupa hari itu.

Kita sempat bertemu di _backstage_. Ternyata kau diundang bersama beberapa teman selabelmu yang lain. Sempat melihatmu di _hall of fame_ , dirimu tampak berbeda dengan _style_ yang _dandy_ dan _manly_. Aku kira kau lupa denganku. Lalu senyum kecilmu saat aku melewatimu (meski terburu-buru lantaran _team designer_ mulai memanggil) tertangkap jelas dinetraku. Kau menunjukku seraya menggumamkan sesuatu. Tentu saja aku tak bisa mendengar dalam keramaian, hanya saja aku dapat menangkap gerakan bibirmu dengan mudahnya, dengan jelasnya.

 _'Kau keren. Fighting..'_

Masih sambil berjalan, aku hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman serta tundukan kepala singkat.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Orang bilang, kisah kita itu indah. Dimana Tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita disaat yang tak terduga. Melalui salah satu program _survival_ contohnya.

.

 _ **Produce 101..**_

 _._

Menurutmu, berapa persen kemungkinan seorang model biasa dan seorang _idol_ yang sudah lima tahun debut dipersatukan dalam satu acara kompetisi yang sama? Lalu bertahan bersama-sama selama berbulan-bulan disana?

Jika itu bukan takdir dari Tuhan, aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa lagi.

Yang jelas..

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **..Everything happened for a reason.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pihak agensi menawari kami mengikuti program itu, aku adalah orang pertama yang paling semangat untuk menyetujuinya. Ini adalah kesempatanku dalam menunjukkan ketertarikanku pada menyanyi dan menari (walaupun kutahu diriku masih belum sehebat itu).

"Woah, ada beberapa idol yang sudah debut juga mengikuti program ini karena ingin mendapatkan kesempatan kedua." Kata salah satu member agensi kami, Lee Hoorim sambil menatap ponsel pintarnya. Ibu jarinya terlihat menggeser keatas layar datar tersebut, tengah membaca sesuatu.

Tidak perlu kutanyakan apa itu 'kesempatan kedua' yang dimaksud.

"Siapa saja, hyung?"

Tangan panjangnya menyodorkan benda metal itu padaku, mengisyaratkan untuk membacanya sendiri. Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat nama groupmu di judulnya, membuatku mengusak mata beberapa kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kubaca.

 _'Kenapa Minki hyung tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini padaku?..'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ranking evaluation.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pertemuan pertama dengan 101 peserta.

Ternyata kamu benar-benar datang bersama ketiga anggota groupmu yang lain termasuk Minki hyung. Disitulah mata kita saling bertemu. Kontak mata pertama kita setelah sekian lama. Lama sekali. Rasanya senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, sebelum perlahan rasa itu tergantikan oleh rasa sesak yang menyedihkan.

 _Bisakah kalian bayangkan betapa sakitnya? Beban yang harus mereka berempat tanggung untuk menjadi trainee kembali? Pasti sangatlah sulit. Bagiku yang orang awam dengan dunia idol saja ini terlalu kejam._

Bahkan dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat sorot keputus-asaan dari matamu.

Kamu banyak berubah, suraimu tak lagi seterang matahari. Berganti _dark brown_ , seakan menggambarkan suasana hati yang diliputi rasa gundah – _jangan kira aku tak bisa merasakannya_ -, begitu juga ketiga anggotamu yang lain. Kalian tahu tempat kalian seharusnya bukanlah disini, tetapi kalian melawannya. Aku bisa lihat kemauan kalian untuk menampilkan yang terbaik, untuk mendapatkan 'kesempatan kedua' yang kalian inginkan. Tetapi tetap saja, sorot mata yang masih takut-takut dan terkadang menunduk itu tak bisa disembunyikan.

Jujur, aku tak suka melihat seseorang seperti itu. Terutama itu terjadi pada dirimu. Aku tak suka karena itu sama sekali bukan seperti dirimu yang dulu pertama kali kutemui. Kesan dirimu yang ceria, bersinar seperti mentari pagi.

.

.

.

Suara Kahi sonsaengnim membuat semua _trainee_ membelalakkan mata seraya membuat mulut mereka menganga. Tak terkecuali diriku.

"C, Hwang Minhyun. D, Kang Dongho – Kim Jonghyun – Choi Minki."

 _'Kenapa?'_

Semua ekspektasi tinggi kami semua terhadap groupmu seakan dijatuhkan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan diriku yang mendapat _ranking_ F. Masalahnya sekarang, aku mengetahui kemampuanmu dan anggota groupmu yang lain. Kalian tentu tidak berhak mendapat kelas itu.

 _'Kenapa mereka seperti ini?'_

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang terus berputar dikepalaku.

Melihatmu dan anggotamu berusaha menahan tangis, aku hanya dapat mengira-ngira apa yang kalian rasakan saat itu. Apa ini memang terlalu berat? Apa kalian sebegitu terintimidasinya dengan semua pandangan kami? Aku hanya ingin berlari dan memeluk kalian, memberikan semangat agar tak merasa bersalah pada diri sendiri.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tekanan bertambah saat kau dipindah ke kelas D, turun satu level dari kelasmu yang sebelumnya. Tak ada bedanya denganku dan sebagian _trainee_ lain, begitu juga dua anggotamu.

Aku bisa mengerti.

 _Stress_ , kurang tidur, latihan yang tidak manusiawi, kita mulai kehilangan diri kita yang sebenarnya, begitupun tujuan awal kita berjuang disini. Aku kira ini akan mudah, ternyata saat sudah dilakukan, kenyataannya sama sekali tak seindah yang dibayangkan.

Saat _reevaluation_ , aku berhenti bahkan sebelum sampai tengah lagu. Aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Segalanya kosong tepat setelah alunan musik diputar. Semua yang kulakukan terasa sia-sia, lalu aku terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalaku.

Saat kita melihat _footage reevaluation_ bersama-sama dengan seluruh _trainee_ , kali itu kau yang tempat duduknya terlampaui oleh beberapa _trainee_ disebelah ganti memandangku penuh tanda tanya.

 _'Kenapa kau seperti itu?'_

Aku hanya bisa menunduk, menghindari tatapanmu. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada pada posisimu saat _ranking evaluation_ beberapa hari lalu, apa yang kau rasakan saat orang lain menatapmu kecewa seperti itu.

 _Yang jelas, aku lebih kecewa pada diriku sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat kembali ke _dorm_ , kau merangkulku lebih dulu. Berkata kalau masih ada kesempatan lain, aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi dan tidak boleh menyerah.

Jika dipikir kembali, mungkin saat itu tujuanmu menghiburku hanya didasari oleh rasa simpati, tetapi aku sangat berterimakasih. Sikap positifmu seakan menular padaku, membuatku dapat tersenyum kembali. Dan akhirnya kita mulai saling menyemangati satu sama lain.

Dari situlah awal babak baru kedekatan kita.

 _Awal ketertarikanku padamu.._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hidden box.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tak banyak yang mengetahui, kalau pasangan dari permainan itu ditentukan oleh kita sendiri.

"Apa kita boleh meminta pasangan dari kelas lain?" Tanya salah satu _trainee_ setelah mengacungkan tangan terlebih dahulu.

Salah satu _staff_ mengiyakan, "tentu saja."

.

Kita semua mulai berpencar. Aku melihat sebagian ada yang memilih pasangan dari teman satu agensi seperti Guanlin dan Seonho. Ada yang memilih _trainee_ lain yang sudah mereka kenal dengan baik seperti Jaehwan hyung dan Sewoon. Ada yang memilih _trainee_ yang ingin mereka ajak berteman seperti Jonghyun hyung dan Jihoon. Ada pula yang memilih pasangannya dengan alasan unik seperti Dongho hyung dan Daniel hyung yang melihat dari kesamaan marga 'Kang' serta kebetulan mereka juga sama-sama terkenal dengan bahu _gangster_ -nya.

Awalnya aku meminta (mantan) _trainee_ dari _The Vibe Label_ yang juga merupakan teman baikku, Song Hyunwoo untuk berpasangan denganku. Ternyata dia sudah digandeng oleh _trainee_ lain.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku harus mencari pasangan lain. Hyung-hyung satu agensiku sudah punya pasangan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Minki hyung mengingat aku cukup dekat dengannya. Kemudian aku urungkan niat ketika melihat _trainee_ imut asal _Rainbowbridge Ent._ , Son Dongmyung mendahuluiku. Mereka berdua saling menautkan lengan seperti anak kecil, nampak sangat akrab.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Lalu pandanganku jatuh padamu di ujung barisan, nampak sedang berdiskusi dengan _trainee_ tampan asal _Banana Ent._ , Yoon Yongbin.

 _'Berpasangan dengan Minhyun hyung boleh juga.'_

.

Ketika aku menghampiri, ternyata kau belum memutuskan siapa pasanganmu. Aku hanya bisa bernafas lega. Sedetik saja aku terlambat, mungkin kau sudah berpasangan dengan Yongbin hyung. Entah mengapa membayangkannya saja aku tak suka.

Hmm.. Entahlah.. saat itu masih terlalu cepat menafsirkan kalau aku merasa.. sedikit cemburu.

 _Ya, sedikit.._

.

.

.

"Kurasa kita akan cocok satu sama lain." Ujarku memecah keheningan saat menunggu giliran kita dipanggil.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Apa kita harus punya nama _couple_ juga mulai sekarang?"

"Haruskah? Apa Minhyunbin bagus?"

"OH!" Kau menepuk punggungku. "Hei, itu ide yang bagus. Nanti kita bisa mengenalkan nama kita sebagai Minhyunbin dengan tangan yang direntangkan seperti ini." Kamu merentangkan tangan kedepan dengan kelima jari yang terbuka. "Seperti ini~ Bagaimana? Hahaha.."

"Seperti perkenalan group jaman dulu, begitu? Hahahah.. itu lucu banget." Aku menepuk tanganku keras sekali.

Sumpah demi apapun, aku hanya bercanda tentang nama itu, responmu sungguh diluar dugaanku.

Sekarang, jika mengingat hal itu lagi, aku akan mengakuinya. Itu cukup konyol. Serius.

 _Tapi jujur, aku menyukainya._

.

.

.

Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada _team creative,_ siapapun itu yang mengusulkan permainan _hidden box_. Karena semenjak permainan tersebut, kita menjadi semakin dekat lagi.

Kita saling bertukar nomor seperti layaknya teman dekat, sudah tak ada rasa canggung sedikitpun. Meski kita memiliki karakter yang bertolak belakang, semua interaksi yang kita buat terasa alami, tidak dibuat-buat. Sepertinya benar, kita cocok satu sama lain.

Satu hal yang kusadari, kamu tidak berubah. Melihatmu sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan dan mulai nyaman berinteraksi dengan teman-teman disana membuatku senang. Kau mulai terbuka, menunjukkan sisi dirimu yang aslinya suka bercanda dan sedikit cerewet dibalik wajah manis yang terlihat dingin dan minim ekspresi di awal acara. Kita banyak bercanda tawa bersama setelah semua kesulitan yang kita dapatkan.

Aku bersyukur, dirimu masihlah Hwang Minhyun yang pertama kali aku kenal. Hwang Minhyun yang secerah mentari pagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah _perform_ 'Nayana', terhitung besoknya, pihak MNet memberi semua _trainee_ kesempatan libur selama tiga hari sebelum kita digempur oleh misi selanjutnya.

"Ayo kita _refreshing,_ Bin." Ajak Hyunwoo.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja."

"Boleh aku mengajak seseorang?"

"Siapa?"

.

.

.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar _dorm_ seseorang beberapa kali.

 _Cklek_

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda cantik dengan rambut hitam lurusnya yang dikuncir apel.

"Minki hyung? Kenapa kau bisa berada dikamar anak kelas D?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa juga kau bisa berada disini?"

 _Skak mat._

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal, "Hehe, aku hanya ingin bertemu seseorang. Ada Minhyun hyung kan, didalam?"

Suasana didalam berisik sekali, ramai oleh gelak tawa. Sepertinya ada beberapa orang dari kamar lain yang sedang 'berkunjung' sebelum pulang. Aku sempat mendengar suara Jonghyun hyung juga, entah apa yang mereka lakukan didalam.

"Ha? Tumben kau mencarinya.. Masuk saja.."

"Tidak bisa begitu, bisa minta tolong panggilkan dia kesini? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Wow wow.. ada apa ini? Kalian mulai bermain rahasia-rahasiaan?"

 _Ah.. bukan begitu maksudku.._

"Aku hanya.. Eumm.."

Pemuda cantik itu hanya merespon dengan helaan nafas disertai gelengan pelan. "Kalau ingin mendekatinya bilang saja, aku dan yang lain tidak akan melarang kok.."

Kemudian ia pergi kedalam untuk memanggilmu.

Sementara itu, diluar aku mulai terdiam dan berfikir.  
Iya ya? kenapa aku ingin mengajakmu? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja atau Minki hyung yang jelas-jelas akrab denganku lebih dulu dibandingkan denganmu saat ini?

Entahlah, yang jelas nama dan bayangan wajahmu muncul begitu saja dibenakku.

Sekarang, jika _throwback_ kembali pada kejadian itu, kurasa aku hanya ingin mengajakmu karena aku mulai nyaman bersamamu. Perasaan nyaman yang lain, yang membuatku ingin selalu berada didekatmu..

Aku hanya ingin membuatmu melupakan semua beban serta tekanan yang kau alami selama misi pertama dengan bersenang-senang bersamaku.

 _Hanya bersamaku.._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sorry Sorry team 2. Group battle concept.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin dari semuanya, aku paling tak bisa lupa dengan yang satu ini.

Hari dimana kau memilihku untuk menjadi bagian dari _team_ setelah _trainee_ dari MMO, Kang Daniel hyung yang saat ini juga merupakan bagian dari sahabat kita, keluarga tak sedarah kita.

Dan hari dimana kau memperlihatkan sisi lain yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

.

.

.

" _Trainee_ Kwon Hyunbin." suaramu menggema diseluruh sudut aula.

Semuanya melayangkan senyuman iri. Sementara diriku sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan raut senang dari wajahku. Aku tak menyangka saja, seorang Hwang Minhyun? Yang terkenal dengan _skill_ serta kecerdasannya dalam memilih formasi _team?_ Memilihku? Kamu tak salah sebut kan?

Aku berlari, melayangkan kakiku lebar-lebar menuju ke arahmu. Kau hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seakan meyakinkanku kalau kau memang memilihku.

.

.

.

Pemilihan konsep lagu, _leader_ dan _center_.. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Sampai tibalah saat latihan. Saat dimana para _trainee_ dan _trainer_ memandang rendah diriku.

Jangan dikira aku pura-pura tuli, aku mendengar setiap saat orang bilang aku adalah satu-satunya _black hole_ dalam _team_.

Semuanya mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa kamu memilihku?

Mendengar cemoohan banyak orang, aku tak bisa konsentrasi kembali. Pikiranku tak bisa fokus. Bercabang kemana-mana bagai ranting yang terus tumbuh meski dipotong. Seperti itulah kekhawatiranku. Ketakutanku merusak kinerja _team_.

Aku sadar, aku tak mau terus hidup seperti itu. Aku ingin mengubah keadaan, mencoba membiasakan diri, memotivasi diri sendiri meski susah sekali. Tetapi sekeras apapun aku menforsir tubuhku tetap menolak seakan tak mau mengikuti keinginanku. Adaptasi pada kebiasaan yang tak pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya memang sulit.

Hari demi hari yang kulewati sama saja, aku masih tak bisa menghafal koreo dengan baik. Aku mulai malas dan sering mengantuk. Bukannya aku tak mau bekerja keras, aku hanya tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi agar aku bisa mengimbangi _team_. Diantara semua itu, aku bersyukur masih menemukan dirimu serta Jonghyun hyung yang selalu setia melatihku dengan sabar sampai malam menjelang. Kalian menjagaku, memberikan ketenangan yang tak bisa aku dapatkan dari orang lain. Terutama dirimu yang selalu menemani disisiku, bahkan saat seluruh anggota _team_ kita sudah jengah pada kelakuanku.

Saat Jonghyun hyung mulai marah pun, kau adalah orang pertama yang menghiburku.

.

.

.

Dengan alasan menyegarkan pikiran, kau mengajakku duduk berdua di taman sekitar _dorm_ saat selesai latihan.

"Jonghyun-ie tidak membencimu, dia hanya ingin menyadarkanmu."

"Aku tahu hyung, Jonghyun hyung pantas memarahiku. Seandainya tadi dia menghajarku, aku juga akan terima."

Kau merangkul hangat pundakku, mengusap lengan atasku dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku telah menyusahkan kalian, hyung.."

"Aku tahu hal ini akan lebih sulit bagimu. Bertahanlah.. Kau ingin debut juga, kan?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menunduk. Jika dirimu menanyakannya pada awal aku mengikuti program ini, aku akan menjawab 'ya' dengan lantang dan percaya diri. Namun setelah mengikuti cara kerja program ini, aku tak yakin. Percaya diriku sudah menguap semenjak berhari-hari lalu. Bagiku mimpi untuk debut sangatlah jauh. Mau bilang seratus satu kalipun aku tak akan percaya aku bisa melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku memilihmu?"

Aku hanya meresponmu dengan gelengan lesu. Hanya untuk sekedar menatapmu saja kepalaku rasanya berat sekali. Berat oleh rasa malu dan bersalah.

"Karena aku percaya padamu.. Kau bukan hanya sekedar _stan attractor_. Kau bisa melengkapi kami."

Aku tahu kau ingin membuat suasana hatiku menjadi lebih baik, tapi kata-kata itu terlalu.. Uhh.. Aku hanya merasa tak pantas mendapatkannya..

"Aku tidak seberharga itu dibanding peran kalian dalam _team_. _"_

.

Waktu itu, angin malam berhembus lumayan kencang. Entah mana yang lebih menusuk kulit, dinginnya udara malam atau dinginnya tatapan matamu padaku setelah aku mengatakan kalimat terakhirku, aku tak tahu. Sepertinya dua-duanya.

Nada suaramu berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Kau tahu? Aku paling tidak suka melihat orang yang pesimis. Aku tidak memilihmu hanya untuk membuatmu mempermalukan diri sendiri, Kwon Hyunbin." Kau bahkan memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku.

Kau melanjutkan, "Aku memilihmu agar kau juga bisa belajar dan termotivasi dari kami."

Dalam tundukanku, aku merasa tertohok untuk yang kedua kali.

.

.

.

Ada perbedaan yang jelas antara sisi tegas Jonghyun hyung yang berbicara dengan sisi tegasmu yang berbicara. Kata-katamu lebih 'tajam' dari Jonghyun hyung. Hal itu membuatku tersadar bahwa kau memiliki banyak sisi yang masih belum kuketahui. Sisi 'tangguh'mu yang seperti ini contohnya.

"Tuhan tidak menciptakan dunia ini untuk diisi oleh orang-orang yang mudah menyerah. Bagiku program ini juga tak ubahnya seperti medan perang. Yang kuat akan bertahan dan yang lemah akan terbunuh.. Semua tergantung tekadmu. Kau ingin menjadi kuat dengan mengumpulkan 'senjata' sebanyak-banyaknya untuk bertahan atau justru membiarkan dirimu 'terbunuh' dengan pasrah akan keadaan."

Lalu, kalimatmu selanjutnya benar-benar membuat dadaku merasakan desiran aneh yang membuat nafasku tercekat seraya pergerakan tubuhku membatu sesaat..

"..Jika kau memang tak ingin membiarkan dirimu 'terbunuh' sia-sia disini.. daripada terus merendahkan diri, manfaatkanlah kesempatan yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya. Berlatihlah lebih keras lagi seakan tak ada hari esok. Kau mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

"Di _team_ ini, _skill_ Kwon Hyunbin sangatlah kurang. Tetapi di satu titik, aku mulai melihatnya berjuang sangat keras." Komentar Kwon Jaesung sonsaengnim saat melihat penampilan _team_ kita dari belakang layar.

"Oh, lihat, mereka paket lengkap. Mereka bisa debut hanya dengan formasi itu." Shin Yumi sonsaengnim menanggapi, diangguki oleh _trainer_ lain.

.

"Hei, Kwon Hyunbin tidak buruk.."

"Kau benar. Aku penasaran, apa yang membuatnya bisa berubah secepat itu.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang, jika dipikirkan kembali, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ceritanya jika kamu tidak memilihku untuk masuk team _'Sorry-Sorry'_. Bagaimana jika aku berada di team lain? Apakah hasil yang kuperoleh akan tetap sama? Apakah pola pikirku juga akan tetap sama?

 _Terlebih, apakah pandanganku terhadapmu juga akan tetap sama?_

Kurasa, kata-kata tidaklah cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa besar rasa terima kasihku karena telah mempercayaiku untuk menjadi bagian dari _team_. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika waktu itu kau tak 'menyentakku'. Bukan hanya kau, Jonghyun hyung dan keempat anggota yang lain juga. Caramu memotivasiku memang _savage_ , tetapi justru itu yang membuatku merasa kalau kau bukan hanya sekedar teman atau kakak, bagiku kau sudah diatas itu. Kau adalah seseorang yang dapat membimbingku kearah yang lebih baik, menjadi seorang Kwon Hyunbin yang 'baru', Kwon Hyunbin yang lebih dewasa dari yang sebelumnya.

 _Hal itu membuatku menyadari bahwa aku mengagumimu tanpa syarat, tanpa terkecuali.._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sonagi team. Position evaluation.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tak perlu kujelaskan, bagaimana jatuhnya aku waktu itu. _Position evaluation_ adalah era terberatku di _'Produce 101'_. Aku banyak mengalami tekanan dan mimpi buruk setelah menerima kebencian yang disebabkan oleh _evil editing_.

Dibanding marah pada editor, aku lebih marah pada diriku sendiri. Ah, seharusnya aku sadar lebih cepat, harusnya aku lebih banyak menunjukkan sisiku yang lebih baik, bukan malah sisi negatifku.

.

.

.

Hari pemilihan lagu. Berfikir seakan hari itu adalah hari terakhirku berada disana, aku memutuskan dengan cepat untuk memilih posisi _'vocal'._ Tak ayal para _trainee_ yang tersisa sampai BoA depyonim pun kaget dengan keputusanku.

Saat itu, aku hanya berpikir ingin mencoba semuanya sebelum tereliminasi. Aku sudah menampilkan kemampuanku dalam rap dan menari, tetapi aku belum menunjukkan kemampuanku dalam menyanyi. Lagipula aku belum menentukan posisi tetapku. Aku teringat kata-katamu untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jadilah aku memilih 'Sonagi'. Selain karena aku menyukainya, kurasa lagunya bisa cocok dengan warna suaraku.

Bagiku, latihan urusan belakangan. Yang penting tekadku 100% yakin memilih lagu ini.

Dan tebak? Aku memilih lagu yang sama denganmu.

.

.

.

Lega.

hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanku. Tanpa rasa ragu aku melangkah riang menuju ke arahmu. Dan kau menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka.

Sembari menunggu yang lain datang, ada satu waktu kau menoleh padaku, membuat telingaku sontak memerah karena kau tiba-tiba memberiku senyuman sesejuk embun pagi.

"Aku senang kita bisa satu _team_ kembali. Ayo kita bekerjasama lebih baik lagi.." Katamu dengan suara lembutmu yang tak kalah menyejukkan hati.

Sederhana, tapi efeknya sungguh luar biasa.

Tahukah kamu? Saat dirimu sudah berbalik ke posisi semula, aku memegangi dadaku dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

 _'Apa-apaan tadi itu?'_ batinku.

Kau ingin tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu?

Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Rasanya jantungku akan meledak saking kerasnya debaranku. Ya, sedahsyat itu efek senyumanmu. (Jadi, aku minta tolong _(dengan sangat),_ lain kali jangan tersenyum tiba-tiba seperti itu saat hatiku belum siap menerimanya. Bisa-bisa aku terkena serangan jantung mendadak.)

 _Dari situ, aku menyadari bahwa aku bukan hanya sekedar mengagumimu. Tetapi aku mulai menyukaimu. Suka dalam arti yang lebih personal. Suka dalam arti cinta._

.

.

 **Mungkin** _ **national producer**_ **diluar sana tidak tahu, selain Jisung hyung, yang selalu menemaniku disaat-saat tersulit adalah Minhyun hyung.**

.

.

Masalah baru mulai muncul. Kali ini lebih serius. Aku kesulitan menyanyi akibat trauma yang kualami. Setiap aku ingin mengeluarkan suara, aku selalu teringat dengan berbagai komentar kebencian yang dilayangkan padaku sehingga tiba-tiba perutku mual dan nafasku mulai naik turun tak beraturan. Aku banyak menangis karena kesal dengan diriku sendiri dan berkali-kali meminta maaf pada semuanya, terutama padamu. Maaf sudah kembali menjadi Kwon Hyunbin yang lemah, aku melanggar janjiku.

Suaraku yang tak bisa keluar dengan baik adalah hal baru yang tak bisa kukendalikan dalam waktu singkat, hal ini membuat ketakutanku muncul kembali. Hanya saja, kali itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah. Aku tidak ingin jadi pengecut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mengetahui keadaanku yang seperti itu, kamu tidak memberikan kata-kata _savage_ seperti waktu itu. Kamu juga tidak menghiburku dengan berbagai saran serta kata-kata motivasi hidup seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jisung hyung dan anggota _team_ 'Sonagi' yang lain. Kamu hanya akan duduk disampingku, mengelus punggung dan tanganku dengan gerakan menenangkan jika suaraku mulai bergetar saat latihan. Kamu yang selalu mengambilkan air untukku, menjadi salah satu orang yang memuji ketika aku bisa melakukan bagianku dengan baik dan meminta _team_ beristirahat sejenak bila aku mulai kesulitan mengontrol emosi.

Hanya tindakan kecil, tapi sungguh berharga, membuatku sangat terharu karena kau tahu persis apa yang benar-benar kubutuhkan. Kau membantuku menghilangkan satu-persatu ketakutanku dengan caramu. Tanpa sadar, aku bergantung padamu. Mataku akan selalu mencarimu lebih dulu saat aku butuh kekuatan. Dan kau akan selalu membawaku larut dalam kehangatan senyum dan tatapan matamu agar aku yakin, aku bisa melawan rasa takutku.

Lagi-lagi aku berhutang budi padamu.

 _Kau adalah pillarku.. yang menjagaku tetap tegak saat badai menerpa.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kali itu aku mulai paham, pribadimu memanglah seperti itu. Penuh afeksi, memperlakukan orang lain dengan penuh perhatian sampai detail terkecil. Kau tahu bagaimana menempatkan sikapmu, kapan harus bersikap tegas dan kapan harus bersikap lembut layaknya seorang ibu. Sehebat itu dirimu. Namun, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku.  
Suatu sore, aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menolongku?.."

"Apa butuh alasan khusus untuk menolong seseorang?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, ini kompetisi kan.."

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan berarti aku tega membiarkan seseorang kesusahan sendiri. Kau bagian dari _team_ -ku, bukan?.."

Begitu saja? Ayolah.. Itu alasan yang sangat klasik. Tentu saja aku tidak puas dengan jawabanmu. Dan kau tahu itu.

Menyadariku masih menatapmu menuntut jawaban yang sejujurnya, kau pun menggedikkan bahumu pasrah. "Hhh.. Baiklah.." kau memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan,  
"Semua sikap dan perhatian yang kutunjukkan padamu, itu karena dimataku kau adalah orang yang berharga, Hyunbin-ah. Jujur saja, aku merasa aku tak banyak menolong. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk membantumu.."

'Hanya?'.. Kau benar-benar mengatakannya saat kata 'hanya' yang kau maksud sudah lebih dari membantu?..

Kau tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih sudah berjuang dan tidak menyerah pada keadaan.. Aku benar-benar menghargaimu.."

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tidak, harusnya aku yang lebih berterimakasih padamu.. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hyung.. _what am I to you?"_

Kau mengerjap cepat, bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang keluar dari topik pembicaraan kita sebelumnya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu, apa Hyung percaya?.."

Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku untuk mengungkapkannya padamu. Sudah kubilang dari awal kan, aku tak bisa hidup dengan dihantui rasa penasaran sedikitpun? Jika aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, aku akan menanyakannya tanpa ragu. Saat itu juga.

Semua hal tentangmu, semakin aku mengetahuinya semakin membuat sesuatu dalam dadaku berdesir aneh. Semakin hari, perasaan aneh itu tidak berkurang, melainkan semakin bertambah tanpa bisa kucegah. Imbasnya sampai pada jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat saat bersamamu..

 _Harus kuakui, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu dengan telak.._

 _Tak sekedar jatuh cinta hanya sebatas pada suara merdu maupun pesona parasmu, tetapi seluruh keindahan yang ada pada dirimu, semuanya. Termasuk hatimu.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kata cinta bukan untuk main-main, Hyunbin.."

"Aku tahu.."

Aku mendekat, mulai mengeliminasi jarak hingga aku dapat melihat pantulan diriku dalam jernihnya bola matamu. Lalu menarik tanganmu, mengarahkannya pada dadaku agar kau bisa tahu sendiri, jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat karena siapa.

"Aku harap, Hyung juga bisa menangkap keseriusanku yang satu ini."

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang, setiap kali aku mengingat bagaimana caraku jatuh cinta padamu, aku tak akan pernah menyesal sudah memperjuangkanmu untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu menemaniku dalam suka dan duka..

.

.

.

.

.

 _..disepanjang sisa kehidupanku.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Back to me, N.**_

 _ **Cuman mau bilang**_

 _ **ANNYEONGHASEYONG~**_

 _ **Repost story ini dari wattpad karena permintaan seseorang.**_

 _ **Meskipun sebagian dari cerita ini adalah fakta, jangan diambil terlalu serius, karena sebagiannya juga imajinasi saya hehe.**_


End file.
